


A Summer Where Nothing Happened (all we did was fall in love)

by virdant



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, Sunflowers, fluff?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: it was an endless summermy heart, the seasons, and the applesforget to even change colors-Kalafina, Natsu no RingoBlaine and Sebastian, in a field of sunflowers.





	A Summer Where Nothing Happened (all we did was fall in love)

The sunflowers rustled in the summer wind, as if trying to reach the sun through the thin layer of clouds that had spread. They were so tall that Blaine thought he could hide under their bright petals and use them as an umbrella. 

Sebastian turned to him. “What are you waiting for?”

“Shouldn’t we go back?” Blaine asked. He cast his eyes to the sky. “It’s going to rain soon.”

“Not yet,” he said, and it was unclear what he was replying to. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

The cicadas were buzzing, a steady hum that filled the air alongside the encroaching dampness. Blaine tilted his head towards the sky; the clouds drifted, lazily, not dark with a rainstorm, but gray with promise. 

The skies had been blue, the sun as vibrant as the flowers they now stood under. Sebastian had thrown pebbles at his window until Blaine had snuck out, and they had kissed just beyond the fence, Blaine bracing himself against the broad planes of Sebastian’s chest, Sebastian’s hands cupping his cheeks, over and over until Sebastian had pulled away. They rolled down the windows, letting in the warm summer air as they drove here, where sunflowers grew tall.

“What did you want to show me?”

Sebastian smirked. “You’ll like it.”

There was nobody else, just the two of them in a field of flowers. Blaine closed his eyes, the scent of summer growth heady in his lungs. He couldn't help his hands as they twisted around Sebastian’s and drew him close. Sebastian bent down, his lips warm against Blaine’s forehead. He exhaled, his breath as warm as the summer breeze against his curls.

Last night, Sebastian thrown pebbles at Blaine’s window until he had opened it, still groggy with sleep. He had knotted his sheets together, lowering the makeshift ladder and holding it taut while Sebastian climbed up. They had laid next to each other on Blaine’s bed, their fingers barely touching, under the moonlight. It had been warm where their skin met, warm and bright, as if the crescent moon was a spotlight illuminating the places where they met. Sebastian had stayed until the moon had set, pressing a warm kiss and to Blaine’s fingertips before leaving.

“What did you want to show me?” Blaine asked, again.

A rabbit scurried through the grass, sending the stalks dancing. Sebastian took his hand, and they chased after it, following the sounds of rustling grass. The field seemed to go on forever and ever, tall stalks and broad leaves blocking their view. They ducked around the sunflowers, and if one of them let go, the other would be engulfed. They didn’t let go. They chased each other, their sneakered feet thudding against the dirt, until they emerged on the other side.

The rabbit leapt away. Sebastian turned, a flush high in his cheeks, and Blaine brushed his lips over it.

“What was that about?” Sebastian laughed.

Blaine shook his head. “I wanted to.”

There was an apple orchard in the distance. The apples were green, not yet ripe, but Sebastian plucked one and brought it back. They shared it, hidden by the sunflowers, taking bites from the same spot as if to share a kiss, their mouths puckering. Even though the veil of clouds, the afternoon sun was warm, and they sat, their shoes kicked off and their toes buried in the dirt, trading puckered kisses in the sticky warmth of summer.

They would go back soon, Blaine to his house, Sebastian to his. When autumn came, Sebastian would return to Paris, and Blaine to Dalton. But the summer days were long, and Blaine rested his head on Sebastian’s chest. It beat a rapid song, steady and unending, and he pressed his lips over it in promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a Kalafina kick recently, and _Natsu no Ringo_ has always been one of my favorite songs. The lyrics just resonated with me, and I cranked out this little vignette.
> 
> Title is from _Natsu no Ringo_ : 何もない夏でした / ただ恋をしただけでした which is translated, per [canta-per-me](https://canta-per-me.net/lyrics/natsu-no-ringo/), as "a summer where nothing happened / all we did was fall in love"
> 
>  
> 
> [ [Reblog on Tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/post/172441832886/fic-glee) ] [ [Retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/980018780888682496) ] [ [Follow me on Tumblr](https://virdant.tumblr.com/) ] [[Follow me on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/virdant) ]


End file.
